My cute little brother
by DnAfan
Summary: Purly duo os...set after haweli me Daya...


Hi guys,

How are u all?

Thnk u so much for ur support and reviews in my last os...now this one is based on after haweli me daya episode...so enjofy this one shot and tell me how is it...

After the haweli's case getting solved, ins. Akhil got a call that a murder has been done...and cid team went to the crime spot exept Daya sir...after some investigation they came to know that the case is related to Mahabaleshwar and they decided to go there the next day as it was already evening...

After that they came back to their hotel where they stayed...

In Duo's room :

Daya took rest in the room as abhijit did not allow him to come to the crime spot...Abhijit entered in the room...Daya who was just lying on the bed but still awake sit on the bed...

Daya : aa gaye boss...kya hua kuchh pata chala murderer k baare me..

Abhi (while sitting beside daya) : nahi yaar...par ek paheli mili hai jiske hisab se lag raha hai k ye case mahabaleshwar se related hai...kal waha jana hoga...

Daya (in happy tone) : wow mahabaleshwar...cool place...maja ayega...

Abhi : ek minute ek minute aap kyu itna khush ho rahe hain...kyuki dusri baat to ye hai k hum vaha investigation karne ja rahe hain picnic manane nahi...

Daya (in confuse tone) : dusri baat to pehli baat kya hai?

Abhi : pehli baat ye hai k aap waha nahi jaa rahe...

Daya (immediately) : kyu mai kyu nahi maine kya kiya haan

Abhi : tune kuchh nahi kiya par haalat dekhi hai apni...ye sir ki chot aur ye haath bhi...dekh Daya jab tak tu bilkul thik nahi ho jaata na bilkul hilega nahi yaha se samjha...

Daya : are boss ye kya baat hui kahi nahi jaunga...boss mai ab bilkul thik hu..aur ye to ye bandage abhi bhi lagaya hua hai na isliye tumhe aisa lag raha hai...aur doctor bhi to aye the na abhi tum logo k crime spot pe jaane se pehle ...tumhare saamne hi to mujhe check kiya...unhone bhi to kaha k mai ab bilkul fit hu...phir bhi tum..

Abhi : Daya pata hai tum thik ho lekin itni garmi me koi bhi journey karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai..

samjhe...

Daya (in bit angry tone) : ha ha. Kyu nahi aap ka hukum sar ankhon par...jab mene kaha tha k boss pehle ilaaj karva lo mission k liye hum log hai na phir bhi janaab mujhe ullu banakar vapas aa gaye train me (abhijit bit embarrassed) aur ab khud mujhe lecture diye ja rahe hain jabki main bilkul thik hu...koi baat nahi jao jao ghumo mahabaleshwar...mai reh lunga yaha akela tanha..

Abhi (to himself) :he bhagwan...ek no. Ka nautanki hai (to daya) daya kisne kaha tu akela hai..mai nikhil ya pankaj kisi ko yaha chhod k jaunga yaar teri dekhbhal k liye...

Daya : koi jarurat nahi hai itni mehrbani karne ki hunh and daya turn his face to other side..and fold his both hands in front of his chest...looking like a cute angry kid.

Abhi saw him and a cute smile came over his he took out something from his coat's inner side pocket...a gift box and give it to daya...daya see that gift box and slowly took that from abhijit...

Daya (like an innocent kid) : kya hai isme?

Abhi : khud hi kholkar dekh lo

Daya : hmmm Sr. ins. Abhijit kahin aap mujhe rishwat dene ki koshish to nahi kar rahe jis se mai apki baat maan jaun. .

Abhi : kuchh aisa hi samajh lijie..ab ye natak band kar aur khol ise...

Daya opened that gift box and exclaimed with happiness..

Daya (in happiest tone) : Wow bosss...new iphone... thnk u thnk u thnk u bosss...

Abhi: are bas bas kitni baar thnk u bolega...tujhe pasand aaya na..

Daya: pasand...are ye to sabse best hai...par ye achanak kyo

Abhi : achanak kaha tera phone kho gya hai na..to isiliye...

Daya: wow boss..itni fast service. ..kya baat hai...Daya khush hua..ha ha ha

Abhijit just smiled to see his daya happy...he just stared at him..

Daya : kya hua boss aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhi (in smile) : kuchh nahi ...bas aise hi..

Daya (put his hand on abhijit's hand): boss, dar gaye the na?

Abhi just looked at him try to hide the tear which comes in his eyes...

Daya's grip tight on his hand..

Abhi (wipe the tear) : darr to lagega na..tu mil hi nahi raha tha...achanak se gayab ho gaya aur phir itna puchha sabse aur jab uss aadmi ne kaha k tujhe chot lagi hai...mai sach me bahot jyada darr gaya tha yaar..uske bich me wo case aa gaya ...man hi nahi lag raha tha par kya karta duty to karni thi...baar baar yahi khayal dimaag me aa raha tha k tu kaha hoga kaisa hoga..

Daya didn't say any word just hold his hand tightly and withvother hand rubbing his back to sooth him..

Abhi (continued): wo to achha hua tu hme sahi salamat mil gaya...us raat ko mai yehi sochta raha k kaise uss haveli me ghusu..aur tere paas aa jau...aur tujhe uss musibat se nikal lu..

Daya smiled to listen that...

Abhi : kya hua ...has kyu raha hai?

Daya: Boss tum na us outfit me bade cute laga rahe the...

Abhi think and realize that daya talking about his dhoti kurta and he smiled shyly...

Abhi : kya tu bhi

Daya: are boss sach me jab tum aye aur tumne mera naam pukara me to ekdam chaunk hi gaya..aur uske baad jo tumne over acting (bit his tongue,abhijit glared at him) I mean jo acting ki na kamaal hai...matlab jabardast...aur purvi meri bhabhi... My god and he laughed out..

Abhi : bas bas ab jyada hasne ki jarurat nahi hai...meri acting to vaise hi badhiya hoti hai..role me ghus jo jata hu mai..

Daya smiled at this and took abhijit's mobile from his pocket and showed him something...

Abhi : are ye kya meri photo uss dhoti kurte me wo bhi mere phone me... ye tune kab khichi...

Daya: bas khich li chupke se...achhi hai na mumbai jake na sabko dikhaenge...

Abhi : koi jarurat nahi hai..samjha..

daya laughed out on this

Daya : achha boss mai kya soch raha tha ye satara achhi jagah nahi hai na...

Abhi : kyu ...itni khubsurat jagah to hai

Daya :ha yaar ...bahot khubsurat hai but hamare liye na bahot unlucky hai...dekho na pichhli baar tum us jharne se aur is baar me us train k niche aate aate bacha...

Abhi :daya mat yaad kar wo sab me to khush hu k tu bilkul thik hai aur mere paas hai mujhe aur kuchh nahi chahie..hmmm

daya nodded and hugged him tightly...

Daya (in hug) : achha boss to tum maante ho na k mai bilkul thik hu ab..

Abhi : hmmm

Daya (in happy tone): to kal me bhi chalu na mahabaleshwar..?

Abhijit separated and give a slap on daya's head with : pagal , tu nahi sudhrega..thik hai mere baap chal vaise bhi tujhse jitna na sach me bahot mushkil ho gaya hai...

Daya smiled and hugged him again with..: thnk u boss...I love u bosss.

Abhijit just smiled pat on his lovely brother's back with : I love u too meri jaan...

Plsss r & r..

TC Guys

TATA


End file.
